comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Edward Thompson (Earth-70709)
History Real Origin Anthony was born in Nashville, Tennessee, United States of America. Both of Anthony's parents were former scientists working for NASA. Once, Anthony's father and mother worked in an "extra" hidden division of NASA, which was unknown for the public in that time. Unexpectedly, although Anthony's parents were informed that the "secret" division was only for interstellar purposes, the division was actually for a much more "alien" purpose. At one point, Anthony's parents met and got married and Anthony was born. However, it's not just a "human relation" thing, a little bit alien thing was there too before Anthony was born. Although Anthony's parents were successful, actually, an incident changed everything. At one day, where Anthony's mother and father were relaxing in a NASA complex, suddenly, an alien approached them. Unknowingly, this alien was actually the "one subject" NASA had been "studying" all along in the secret division. The alien looked wounded and injured. In shock, Anthony's parents tried to call the military. But suddenly, the alien "morped" into a some what a "healthier" form, which takes form of what looks like a robed alien with hidden 4 arms. The alien, unknowingly having some telepathy, states to Anthony's parents that he knew what they wanted all the time, which is a baby, which they haven't got. Anthony's parents then got shocked, but then the alien calmed them down and stated a "deal". The deal is that the alien would "engineer" a baby for them, which is then born to the world through the mother, and in return, Anthony's parents would not report him already. The parents agreed and secretly for days, the alien engineered the baby, perfecting every cell and genetic strains that made him like, although "made" by an alien, it looked like his parents, as if the baby was born from the parents itself without other "parties". And finally, it was a success, and the deal was stroke. Finally, Anthony was born like "perfect" with an unusual IQ, which unknown to the parents, that the alien purposely made the baby having a big IQ level as a "thank you". Getting on the Life Anthony was put into a special school for kids who have big IQ levels. There, Anthony became a prodigy, but far more extra-ordinary than other prodigies in that special school. Anthony advanced quickly through the school, even at the point that the teachers couldn't really "handle him already". This led to some what "weird parent calling issues" that "explains" Anthony's extra-ordinary skills in intellect. At one point, accidentally, Anthony made a computer just out of scrap metal in his free time at school, which functions perfectly fine. Due to this, Anthony drove some teachers "mad", but makes himself popular in science competitions with his prodigial intellects. Tony even once made a robot with his classmates that functions as some sort of "Baymax-typed-thing". Teenage Time Due to his high advancements and superior intellect in elementary school, Tony was "recruited" into a high school in Britain that was made for teenagers like Anthony himself, but in a surprisingly, similar degree. However, during his days in the high school, something counter-acts Tony's intellect: Bad manners. Anthony had been drinking a lot, using drugs and smoking. However, although being warned that those things can shorten his lifespan, actually, unknowingly, due to his "alien engineering thing", Anthony was immune to those kind of effects. This resulted Tony being kicked out of the school, even after proving himself to be superior to the others in intellect. Not just that, Tony was an arrogant student there. HIs manners made his parents upset, and their deaths some months later. Much to that, Tony was left with a great amount of wealth from his parents' inheritance. Thompson Industries When Anthony's an adult, Anthony started out his own company out of his wealth and some of his parents' inheritance. The company's name is Thompson Industries. The company quickly flourished and became one of the most successful industries in USA, as well as the whole world. The company's main branch is at military, while the secondary branch is for medical needs and industrial things. Anthony quickly became popular in the public while actually keeping a low profile. With all the money and things, Anthony can virtually do anything, in a positive way. During his industrial times, Anthony also fights off his addiction to alcohol and drugs alike, and it succeeded and the company flourished even more. Tech Man However, in one particular day, Anthony got a lung cancer, which resulted from his smoking addiction, which he couldn't fight off. However, this lung cancer is "alien" by nature and couldn't be cured easily. It tooks months, and then years to try to cure this. However, Anthony was desperate, although still surviving. Anthony then started a program called "Extremis" in his company's science division to develop a "virus" that can cure any disease while also increasing one being's attributes. The virus was then kept secret from the public and developed secretly during Anthony's lung cancer times. Also, at the same time where the virus is developed, Anthony also developed an armor, made for his "secret real dream" of becoming a... Super hero... Actually, Anthony had been dreaming to be a super hero during his childhood, and he sees that this is a perfect time. The armor is developed by Anthony through endless nights without sleeping, with his intellect "hired" to develop the armor to it's maximum effect. And coincidentally, Tony finished the suit, which he dubbed to be Tech Man Armor, at the same time the Extremis virus is finished to be developed. Then finally, Anthony, in his low breathes, commands his scientists to bring the Extremis virus into a testing chamber and tests it on himself. Also, Tony surprised the whole scientists by bringing his Tech Man Armor to the chamber where he is about to be tested with the Extremis virus. The test goes on well enough. And slowly, Tony's lung cancer is cured. Finally, after the test is finished, Tony's Extremis virus worked. It gave him enhanced attributes and a healing factor that makes him heal faster than most humans. However, suddenly, the virus "backlashed" and not just removing the lung cancer, but "infecting" Tony. Tony screamed in a hellish pain, where his body suddenly flows with bio-electric energies and his eyes turn red. The scientists have no idea what to do with Tony, but tries to purge the Extremis from Tony's body. However, before that plan could've just work, suddenly, just outside the chamber, which is located inside Thompson Industries' skyscraper tower, a plane suddenly "aims" itself to the tower and the chamber. The plane was burned badly and does not have any control of itself. In desperate time, the scientists flee, but not for Anthony. Anthony then, scurries to his Tech Man Armor, and armors up with that thing. And suddenly, the "Extremis pain" Tony got disappeared, but suddenly it "crawls up and got absorbed" by the Tech Man Armor. And suddenly, after the armor's absorpment of the Extremis, the armor's attributes enhanced beyond what Anthony expected, and suddenly, gets supercharged. Then, Tony gets out of the chamber with his armor. He sees that the crashing plane is just some meters in front of the tower's windows. Anthony, then with his "armor knowledge", uses the armor's flight and strength capability to just break out of the windows and stop the crashing plane. And it's a success. With his Tech Man armor, Tony put down the plane in a nearby airport. Quickly, the public comes to Anthony's position, and local news stations came down to Anthony. Many photographs are taken, and the "thing" named "Tech Man' is identified, by an "accident", as Anthony himself. Anthony accidentally unmasked his own armor, exposing his real face, who having red eyes after the Extremis experiment. The public then published Anthony's "Tech Man" new "hero" identity soon enough, and he turned famous in the whole of America. And back in his tower, when Thompson was asked by his second in command what will he do after all of those things happened, Anthony replied with this, "A hero". And it's no lie. Anthony becomes a hero with the nickname of Tech Man. This also makes Thompson Industries flourish even more, even accepting government offers. Superhuman Service Agency Anthony resumed his work as Tech Man through out the years. However, Tech Man only operates in the USA, in all of the states. During his times as a super hero, Anthony also upgraded his armor to some extents. One day, after Anthony finished destroying a terrorist cell in Harlem, Tony saw a news broadcast in England through his armor and through a TV in a store. And the broadcast shows that a super hero named "Omni-Man" is fighting a "super villain' named "Abomination" in Heathrow airport, UK. Anthony is surprised that in this "world", not only him is the super hero around. Then, he searched through his armor in the internet about Omni-Man, and he gets surprised that actually Omni-Man is also from the USA. Anthony, watched helplessly Omni-Man fighting the nearly-stronger Abomination. And finally, Omni-Man won against the brutal Abomination. After that happened, Anthony cheered in happiness and "insanely" flew to the air in "joy" where the civilians around him also cheered. Shortly, after Omni-Man's victory against Abomination, the world government and some Meta-Humans formed an organization called Superhuman Service Agency (SSA). Among the Meta-Humans, Anthony was among those who are present in the conference of the SSA's formage, with his Tech Man armor. Also, Anthony funded the conference himself with his Thompson Industries' wealth. The SSA's objective is to combat growing threats around the world, where the military or even super heroes can't handle alone. This includes combating super-villains alike. With some considerations, Anthony was recruited into the SSA, and the leader is Omni-Man. Anthony became the group's main funding source, which because of that, Anthony complains a bit. Anthony was chosen to be in the SSA due to his unique armor nature which is "already enhanced, but then accidentally enhanced again" and that his intellect is very high. Investigating the N-Zone Incident At some time, the SSA is "sent" by the government, with some of the "will" of the team leader, Omni-Man, to investigate an incident that happened in a special project base, that's once used to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality called the "N-Zone" or Negative Zone. That incident unknowingly caused the formage of a "super-hero" team called Fantastic Four. And also, the base was now being set up by the F4 as their headquarters, now named The N-Base. Omni-Man, along with some of the SSA members goes to the special projects base for the investigation. During this, Anthony remained at the SSA's main base in New York while also managing Thompson Industries. The reason why he didn't "get to" the mission is that Anthony is now busy because of many pending projects in Thompson Industries, which he needed to finish. However, Anthony supplied the investigation group with "first-aid-regeneration-pills", that can instantly heal a wounded member, temporarily. Powers and Abilities As Anthony Edward Thompson Before his Extremis experiment and Tech Man identity, Anthony possesses no special powers. However, due to his engineering by "the Alien", his attributes are enhanced by at least just 0.1% while his intellect is insanely high. Also, Anthony, during his adulthood, is a perfect manager, great businessman, and good leader. Anthony is also a creative man, able to create anything out of imagination, without special powers... These abilities remained after his Extremis experiment. Post Extremis Experiment After Anthony was injected with the Extremis virus, Anthony becomes a Meta-Human with enhanced attributes. The virus however, turns his eyes red and flows bio-electric energies through his body. Neverthless, the Extremis granted Anthony these powers: *'Enhanced Attributes: '''Due to the virus, Anthony's body is physicall enhanced to a "middle" point. And it granted him an enhancement to these strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, and senses. However, these are only at peak levels, not superhuman. *'Healing Factor: The Extremis virus also granted Anthony the ability to heal much faster than normal humans. This healing factor is similar to those of Wolverine's. As Tech Man Shortly, after his Extremis experiment attribute enhancement, Tony uses his Tech Man armor for a "heroic thing". Later on, this Tech Man armor is used by Anthony himself as a hero. Not just that, the armor later on got "infected" with the Extremis virus and it grants him these following powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''With the Tech Man armor, by default, Anthony is able to lift up to 50 until 100 tons. However, after learning that his Extremis virus also "crawls up" to the armor, now, the armor's strength capability is drastically increased to 120 until 180 tons. With this, Anthony is able to hold off a crashing plane at full speed with his own hands, punch through solid steel, easily throw a tank away, and destroyed a silver barrel easily. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The Tech Man armor grants Anthony the ability to survive damages that can kill a normal human in one blow. After the Extremis virus "infected" the armor, this armor can withstand an atomic and nuclear bomb, nanobots that can tear through steel easily, electric charges, and even intense heat things such as those heat visions of Red Hulk. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The armor does not produce fatigue toxins, alowing Anthony to work physical activities inside his armor non-stop without tiring. Before the armor was infected with the Extremis, the armor only grants Anthony pro-longed, non-tireless "stamina bonus". *'Superhuman Speed: 'With the armor, Tech Man can go into high speeds. After the Extremis infected his armor, the armor is now possible to reach light speeds. This is furtherly helped by his jet boots thrusters, which can run up to Mach 0.5. The maximum speed of Tech Man is Mach 1.5. *'Superhuman Agility: 'In the armor, Anthony's agility levels are increased to superhuman levels, which allows him to combine his balance, speed, body coordination, strength and reflexes beyond normal humans. **'Threat Lash: 'This is a special feature to the Tech Man armor. The Threat Lash feature allows Anthony to automatically dodge an attack from an enemy, even if Anthony does not expect the attack. The smart computing of the suit allows Anthony to dodge even multiple attacks and to move itself to a more strategic location after dodging the attack. *'Advanced Technology and Other Features: 'The Tech Man armor houses several highly advanced technologies on board. This includes: **'Host Maintenance: 'This is similar to those of Image comics' Tech Jacket. With this, this removes Anthony's need of maintenance, such as bathing, and other things. This also provides self-sustenance to Anthony himself, allowing Anthony to survive without food, water, or air/oxygen to breathe. **'Sweep Scanner: 'This acts like a "miniature" superhuman sense attribute to Tony. The Sweep Scanner allows Anthony to scan the area around his location. The Sweep Scanner can detect anything, even magically hidden things, or cloaked things. The Sweep Scanner however, can be distrupted by conventional meanings. This feature can be automatically activated at some times. **'Auto-Targeting Interface: 'This feature allows Anthony to automatically target his enemy's weak point in the Tech Man armor. This also includes the targeting or detecting pressure points. Like the Sweep Scanner, this feature can be distrupted. However, a backup Interface is available in the armor. **'Sterilizer: 'In Tech Man armor, this allows Anthony to sterilize his targets, including himself, from radiation, or sickness alike. This also grants Tony the ability to be immune to all kinds of toxic or diseases around the world. However, Tony, in the human body, isn't invulnernable to diseases. **'Core Reactor: 'The Core Reactor acts as the Arc Reactor of Tech Man. This is basically the center of Tech Man's power source. After absorbing the Extremis virus, this reactor is impossible to be deactivated and provides a limitless energy source to the armor. The Core Reactor can be used to augment the Tech Man's strength levels. If the power is "depleted", at least in 5 seconds, the power will be automatically refilled. **'Magnetic Field: '''This feature allows Tech Man to unleash a magnetic field through his palm. This basically pulls an object or a target to Tech Man's position, as if it's a magnet. interestingly, this feature is similar to the magnetic ability that Earth-199999/MCU Ultron can do. 'This field can pull out anything, even non-metal objects. If the object/target that is going to be pulled isn't a metal, the object will be automatically magnetized, and then pulled. **'Tech Hack: 'This feature allows Tech Man to hack through anything in less than 5 minutes. This feature can, literally, break through firewalls that guard information in the internet, or easily take control of a technology-based object or thing. This feature automatically opens up if the armor found an object that can be hacked, with an option of to hack or no. **'Nanobots: 'The Tech Man armor contains a large amount of nanobots to be used for offensive or defensive purpose. There are two nanobots contained in the armor. The first is used for defensive measures. For the defensive measures, the nanobots can repair damaged armor parts easily, like the Extremis virus feature in Tony's body. Then, the defensive nanobots can also form a force field by projecting energies around Tech Man, and finally, the field is formed. For the offensive purpose, the nanobots can "eat" through organic or mechanical targets. These nanobots can, literally, tear through steel and organic bodies. An internet version of the offensive nanobots are also present, which can "eat" through guarding internet firewalls. **'Jet Boosters: 'As mentioned in a part above ''(see Superhuman Speed), the Tech Man armor has a jet boots thrusters that can boost his speed until Mach 1.5. However, another two boosters are present, in the back and shoulder area. If all three boosters are used, Tech Man's speed can be increased to Mach 2.5. **'Solar Power Array: '''The Solar Power Array is basically an alternative power generator for Tech Man. This makes Tech Man powered by the sun. This allows Anthony to gain power from sunlight, and it's heat. **'Dematerializer: 'This feature is available in Tech Man's palm. This feature is one of the most powerful features in the armor. This allows Anthony to basically dematerialize everything that he touches, if this feature is activated. However, this feature can only dematerialize non-alien materials, such as diamonds, platinum, gold, silver, and others, including coal and wood. This feature requires a recharge time of 4 hours and the duration of it's use is 1 minute. **'Friend or Foe Targeting Matrix: 'This is also called FFTM. The FFTM basically allows Anthony to detect who is the friend, or who is the enemy based on Anthony's personal experiences, and the target's heart beat and mind, as well as predictions of the next actions. *'Weapons: 'The Tech Man armor isn't really left just with special technological features and attribute enhancement. The armor also houses several advanced weapons that can basically obliterate someone in a minute. The weapons are: **'Repulsor Ray: 'The primary weapon of Tech Man. This ray is similar to those of "real" Iron Men from Marvel comics. However, what is different is that this ray is powered by a combination of radiation, plasma and laser, solar energy, and some unknown energies. This ray is also unique because it can also "turn off" other energy sources and deflect incoming enemy blasts, even bullets. The rays projected by this weapon take form of either one plasma ball like thing or a blue ray, or if charged up, red ray. **'Unibeam: 'A stronger version of the Repulsor Ray, but fired through the Core Reactor. This is similar to real Marvel comics' Iron Man's Unibeam. This Unibeam can pierce through thick and heavy armor, while also can be adjusted to different levels. There are 3 different levels. The first level is a small, concentrated, blast that can be surgically precise and can easily, literally, obliterate something, including body parts, or turn small things to ashes. The second level is a normal Unibeam, a mid-sized Unibeam that deals less damage than the first level, but can decimate more enemies than the first one. The third one is the second strongest. The third one is the largest and decimate the most enemies. Not just that, the third level Unibeam can also slowly disintegrate a target for at least 10 seconds until around 3 minutes depending on the target's durability. **'Shoulder Missiles: 'Stored in Tech Man's armor. This takes form of a medium-sized SAM-like-looking rocket launcher. There are two of these things stored inside the armor's shoulders. Each of the launchers contain 8 missiles. The missiles can be adjusted in different types, such as non-lethal, armor piercing, localized atomic blast, or normal blast, which has the mixed power of an RPG-7 and Javelin rocket launcher. **'Yankee Artillery: 'A portable artillery stored inside Tech Man's back. This artillery takes form of a highly advanced cannon with red glows. This artillery fires off hot artillery shells made of uranium with the force of a nuclear bomb with a smaller explosion. This can also, non-explosively, physically harm someone. The explosion time of the shell can be adjusted before being shot. An alternate fire mode of this artillery is to fire a large blue beam made of plasma. This artilerry can also be handheld. **'Sticky Bomb Launchers: 'Stored inside Tech Man's arms. This is basically a grenade launcher, modeled after a "cut-down" Milkor MGL 6 grenade launcher. The launcher fires of a sticky bomb that looks like a "spiky sea mine" and sticks to the target. The bomb will automatically explode in 3 seconds, or detonated at will. **'Energy Saw Blade Launcher: 'Stored inside the same part as the Sticky Bomb Launcher. The Sticky Bomb Launcher can be alternatively replaced with another weapon, which is the Energy Saw Blade Launcher, stored inside the two arms. The weapon takes form of a "shuriken launcher like thing" that fires blue laser energy saws. These saws can cut through most organic substances easily, or hard materials. **'Energy Blades: 'Stored inside the hand. These energy blades automatically come out if Anthony is in danger. The blades took the form of a medieval-sword-like thing. The blades are made of a mixture of plasma and laser. These blades can cut through anything, akin to those of Star Wars' Lightsaber, but weaker. **'Static Charge: 'This is used as a last resort weapon. This thing is stored through out the armor. If Tech Man is in a "danger state position", the charge will automatically activate and delivers an incapacitating electrical charge to the attacker. This charge can also be used as a regular weapon by channeling the energies through the repulsor rays. Other than those, after using the Tech Man armor for some long times, Anthony is now a weapons expert, mastering how to use every single weapon he stored inside his armor. Trivia *Tech Man is actually an amalgamation between Image comics' Tech Jacket and Marvel comics' Iron Man in both nickname and real name. '''Tech '''Jacket, AKA Zack '''Thompson, '''and Iron '''Man, '''AKA '''Anthony "Tony" Edward '''Stark. **Tech Man's "alien-engineered-baby" origin is a reference towards the "real" origin of Marvel's Iron Man, but the engineered baby is known as Arno Stark instead of the "now real" Tony Stark. Also, the Alien that engineers Anthony Edward Thompson himself, is actually a reference towards the Geldarians from Tech Jacket's universe, where they are physically weak, so they make Tech Jackets to make themselves stronger. Coincidentally "the Alien" also looks physically weak, like the Geldarians in Image comics. ***However, "the Alien's" appearence is based on those of aliens called "Ethereals" from a video game called ''XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Coincidentally, both the Ethereals and Geldarians of Image comics are both physically weak, but their mind/intellect powers are higher than those of "standard beings". **The Host Maintenance feature of the Tech Man armor is a reference to Tech Jacket, whose object with the same Tech Jacket name has the same feature as the Tech Man armor. **Tech Man's "first" armor resembles those of Iron Lad from Marvel comics, whose real name is actually Nathaniel Richards, which makes him "one of the Kangs of the Marvel universe". In the Marvel comics, Iron Lad formed the Young Avengers. **Once, Anthony has been given the nickname Iron Man, referencing the Marvel comics hero with the same name. *Opposing the original Marvel comics' Iron Man, but going through like Image comics' Tech Jacket, Anthony is Christian by faith instead of atheistic. *The Extremis experiment thing on Anthony's history is a reference to those of the movie Iron Man 3. **In ''Iron Man 3, ''Extremis test subjects are put into some kind of chamber or room to begin the experiment. Tech Man undergoes the same thing in a similar location. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Armor Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Males Category:Prodigies Category:Living Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Single Characters Category:Healing Factor Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Flight Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Power Augmentation Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Weapons Experts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Super Smart